Happiness: Closure
by Notus Lethe
Summary: Closure comes in different forms for everyone, especially Fujin.............**my first saifuu! yay!! its really dark though... oh well!**


Well. This is my first try at a Saifuu story. It's only semi-Saifuu but there is some. It's a nice little dark and anguish fic. But it does have happiness. To have a summary is this: Fujin receives closure. It's rated R cuz it does contain few cuss words, dark anguish and Seifer. I would love a review. I don't mind flames all that much. If you want to say anything, email me at [angelfire2996@yahoo.com][1] Enjoy and don't say I didn't warn you!!

****Happiness: Closure  
A Semi-Saifuu fic by[ *~Charisma~*][1]

  
___________________  
im everything you want,  
and everything you need  
i say all the right things  
at exactly the right time  
but i mean nothing to you  
and you don't know why_

Vertical Horizon, "Everything You Want"

Fujin was happy.

As wrong and as out of place as it seemed, she was. Of course, that wasn't the way the story was supposed to go. The Wind would forever be alone, caressing and teasing but never settling down, never being happy.

The Lion and the Angel, guarded with a metal claw and magic, they were to be happy. Smiles would cross their faces and light would shine behind their eyes. Perhaps little Lions and Angels would be running around, but they would be happy. That was the way the story worked. That was how time had spun itself. But the Wind was not to be happy.

Happy was such a simple word. More meaningful, perhaps, than excitement, joy, ecstatic, or any synonyms that belittled their origin. Happy, something so many aimed for and so little achieved. There wasn't an abundance of happiness, it was certain, so why didn't it occur more often? There was a balance, maybe, that had to be met. Only a set number from the beginning of time were allowed happiness and they had stressed that number in earlier centuries. Maybe that was the cause. But none of that mattered.

She wasn't happy before, of course. Too much torment and anguish had stained her life before. Things had blocked any happiness she could have gotten. Even those tantalizing glimpses of joy, when he smiled that true smile at her or told her –for the Sun never begged- to speak normally to him, were dirty. But as late night infomercials proclaimed, there was a stain-remover.

A strange urge to dance came over her and the Wind allowed herself to be lost for a moment. To revel in the moment and be free. So much baggage had been piled upon her back. To be the anchor for her posse, to help the Sun when he needed it, to comfort the Sun when he needed it, to give up everything for the Sun. In nature, the Wind and the Sun never played with each other. Ironic almost, how dependent the seat of the solar system was to the minor element of her. Fujin halted her miniature party to indulge in the rays of the mighty sun.

Its golden touch was as familiar as the scratchy material that burned her eye. Impulsively, she ripped off the patch and fully opened both eyes to the bright sun. As many thought, she _had_ gotten in a fray with a T-Rexasaur, but it only ended up grazing of a clump of her hair. The patch held a deeper meaning than any stupid hiding of a scar did. Scars were a sign that one had been in many battles and wasn't afraid to admit that they did get defeated a few times. She wondered sometimes why the arrogant Sun didn't use make-up to cover _his_ scar. He hated admitting defeat.

No, it symbolized her self. As cute and cuddly as she could be, and at times, she was like that in her fantasies about the Sun, she instead chose to be cold, offish, and untouchable. It gave her ground to fight. It shielded what she was and what she really had from the opponent. And if the opponent didn't know their foe, they were as good as dead. But now, her last rival dead, Fujin mocked her victory with exposing herself to the sun.

The sun seemed to glint of her eyes and cast it upon her weapon. Her wonderful and lovely shuriken reflected her eyes. The deep crimson that was reserved only for her tortured albino self was painted in marvelous streaks across her odd weapon. It looked beautiful, capturing both suns and ridiculing their abrasive perfection.

Fujin could remember how it all started, how she had came to be in the happy state she was in. The sun was half finished with it's daily routine and the Sun stood facing it, standing against the wind. He had known when she was by him, when her light footsteps had disrupted his silence

_"Fuu?" He asked, not even bothering with a glance over his shoulder to acknowledge her. But it didn't matter to her. He was her Sun and that was enough. "What are you doing out here? I told you to stay with Rajin or that stupid ass would get lost!"_

She didn't bother speaking with her normal harsh and loud one word sentences. Instead, she stayed behind him, eye glued to his golden head. "Rajin is asleep in the hotel. I was more afraid you would get lost."

The Sun turned at this, giving her an odd look. His submissive Wind didn't speak like that to him. "I never get lost, I'm not going to start now."

"You've always been lost." Fujin could feel her weapon pressing heavily on her back. The shuriken begged to be used, to unleash its power and be happy since its master never was. And it even bothered to point out the Sun's lack of arms. He stared a few seconds before breaking out in a sardonic smile.

"God Fuu, for a second I thought you were serious." And the Sun turned back to watch himself. The weight on her back dropped to the ground, somehow ending up in front of her. Fujin bent down and picked it up. She moved closer, so close that her chest and pelvis pushed up against him. "Watch it Fujin." He growled, although she knew his hormones were racing through him. The Sun allowed anything that would worship him. Especially sex.

Her breath moved the tiny curls of hair at the nape of his neck. It was odd to image him with curly hair; he always kept it straight. How many years had she waited to be in this position? She had always loved him, that was something undeniable. He was a shrine to the sun and it would have been impossible not to love him. But those few moments when he exposed a part of himself, when he showed something that anybody rarely saw; that was when she had totally fallen for him. Too many nights had been wasted on trying to sleep next to him, trying to convince him subtly that she was for him. It wasn't that she didn't love him enough: it was that she loved him too much.

The Sun was being affected by her closeness -not her specially- but such as any female being so bold and close to the burning Sun would affect him. Those hot jade eyes closed with her slow motions. Fujin felt a rush of power. She never was audacious to anyone, especially the Sun, only in battles. But now, he melted from the Wind, the gentle caress of the Wind that soothed the blazing Sun's heat.

In a sudden movement that surprised the radiant Sun, Fujin had whipped around him, shuriken raised up so that when she advanced on him face-first, the weapon greeted him before her body did. Metal sliced through flesh and bone, collapsing the proud chest in on itself. But it wasn't enough. She yanked it out and proceeded to do it again. And again. Again. Again. Again. Again.

Finally, she was sated.

The Wind reached out and held the Sun, feeling the submission in his body. He wasn't dead. His blood seeped into her clothes, that damned blue uniform, and Fujin was stunned to see that it was red.

Crimson like her eyes, his blood was. She had expected it to be yellow, a fountain of gold pouring from her Sun. But he proved to be just human, not the Sun he claimed to be. It didn't matter now. Human or not, he was still her Sun.

Gently, she let him drop to the cold ground. Her reason for killing him well that was simple. She loved him. The Wind loved the Sun and that wouldn't ever be. She would be cursed to love him until she faded away.

His jade eyes were open, blinking at her and still holding some of his arrogance. Perhaps he couldn't believe that she would do this to him. The one exposed eye blinked back at him, communicating in that simple act.

"I love you Seifer. Forever." And there her shuriken lay, impaled in the ground like a monument to him.

It was then that her happiness settled in. She was free now. Free to be the person that longed to be free. He hadn't bottled it in, no, but his death was the key for its escape. A smile that never before had creased her face, it even hurt to do it, spread over her features, illuminating her eyes.

The sun, the real one and not the defeated one at her feet, welcomed her to its land of living in peace. Even if her Sun hadn't accepted her, this one did. Blood drenched her clothes and weapon and body, but it didn't stain it anymore. She didn't have any stains. And wouldn't for a long time.

Fujin was happy.

Comments? You know where to send them [here][1]

   [1]: mailto:angelfire2996@yahoo.com



End file.
